Rose's Christmas Playlist
by Llaria6
Summary: A series of Romitri one-shots inspired by well-known Christmas Carols to get us in the festive mood.
1. Deck the Halls

_**After reading 'O Christmas Tree'** **by Samwysesr, I thought it would be fun to count-down to Christmas with a series of VA one-shots inspired by some classic Christmas Carols.**_

 _ **There will be 6-7 episodes in total - one for each book in the VA series + maybe a post-VA finale. I'll keep them short & sweet (2000 words or less), and aim to post one each day. **_

_**Merry Nearly Christmas!**_

* * *

 **1\. Deck the Halls**

(Vampire Academy)

 _Knock-knock._

I groaned, not even bothering to lift my head and look at the door. This afternoon's training session with Dimitri had been brutal and all I wanted to do was lie here - sprawled flat on my face across the bed - and not move again until I smelt breakfast being served in the cafeteria.

 _Knock-knock._

I frowned at the door. It wouldn't be Dimitri - we had to cut our training session short today because Alberta needed his help with some secret guardian business... And it definitely wouldn't be Lissa - seeing as she wasn't talking to me since I made her tell Dr Olendzki that she'd been cutting again. Apart from Dimitri and Lissa, I'd only consider opening the door for Chris Hemsworth, and the chance of it being him was pretty slim.

I pulled my pillow over my head, hoping the mystery knocker would give up and leave.

 _Knock-knock, knock-knock._

This had better be important! I rolled limply off the mattress and stalked over to see who was at the door.

Dammit.

'Hi Natalie,' I faked a smile, opening the door a little wider. 'What's going on? It's past curfew. How did you get past the dorm matron?'

'Rose! You're still awake!' she was way too excited, as always. 'I've got a late-pass from Headmistress Kirova. I'm working on a special project and there's something I need help with. Do you think you could come down to the Commons and give me a hand?'

'Umm... I'm pretty shattered from...'

'It'll only take five minutes - ten minutes tops!' she batted her eyelids pleadingly.

'I'm not sure if...' I tried again.

'Guardian Belikov will be there,' she wiggled her eyebrows.

The excuse I was about to make died on my lips.

'Two seconds,' I closed the door quickly and grabbed a fresh hoodie to chuck over my stale work-out gear.

I was honestly exhausted, but there was no way I could turn down the opportunity to break curfew _and_ hang out with my sexy Russian mentor in the same night - even if it did mean helping Natalie with her 'special project' - whatever that was.

* * *

'So... What do you think?'

Natalie peeled her hands away from my eyes and I blinked around me.

So _this_ was Natalie's special project. The Commons was normally just a big, brown box of a room, but Natalie and her moroi minions had transformed it into a twinkling winter paradise - ready for this weekend's school dance.

Long tables had been set along one wall, covered in gauzy white tablecloths and scattered with tiny gold stars and silver snowflakes. The dancefloor was decorated with a border of artificial trees - their bare, winter branches lit up with fairy lights - and the entire ceiling was draped with strands of hanging lights that looked like icicles. Christmas had come early to St Vladimir's.

'Wow. It's very... sparkly,' I offered, personally thinking it was way over the top.

'I knew you'd love it!' Natalie clapped her hands gleefully. 'No! Not there!' she took off suddenly like a dog after a squirrel - snatching a holly-and-ivy themed centrepiece from one of her helpers and placing it on a different table, then hurrying back to me. 'You wouldn't believe what I've gone through getting this together,' she sighed dramatically. 'I swear, I must be the only one here with creative vision!'

I nodded in sympathy, but I wasn't really listening to her. My eyes were on the tall guardian who'd just entered through a side-door, carrying a massive box over one shoulder. Dimitri Sex-on-Legs Belikov. He'd ditched his duster, and right now his shirt was clinging to his biceps and lats in a very yummy way. I wasn't the only one who'd noticed that fact, and a few of Natalie's slaves stopped from their decorating to admire the view.

'You train with _that_?' a pretty moroi girl sidled over to me, ogling Dimitri's body while he got stuck listening to a stream of instructions from Natalie.

I felt annoyed with her at first but then grinned.

'I get to touch that every day!' I answered smugly, then walked casually across the room to stand next to Natalie and my super-hot mentor who I absolutely didn't have a crush on. (Cough, cough.)

'Hey, dudes. What's in the box?' I asked.

Natalie's eyes lit up at my interest. 'Only the _pièce de résistance_!' she announced grandly, indicating for Dimitri to set the box down and show me what was inside - which turned out to be a HUGE disco mirror-ball.

' _Woah_...,' I did a double take. It was the size of a small planet. 'How are you going to get that thing up on the ceiling? I mean, I know you're tall, Dimitri, but...' I looked up with a frown.

Even standing on a ladder there was no way he'd be able to safely balance that monstrosity and reach for the hook that was suspended above the dancefloor.

'That's why I got _you_ to help!' Natalie looked proud of herself.

'Okay...' I wasn't sure where she was going with this. 'Even if I hold the ladder, he still won't be able to...'

'You're not going to hold the _ladder_ , silly,' she shook her head with a giggle. 'You're going to hold the ball... and Guardian Belikov is going to hold you!'

I looked to Dimitri, assuming there was no way he'd go along with something as crazy as this, but he was surprisingly relaxed.

'I'm game if you are,' he raised an eyebrow.

Of course I was game.

* * *

All the girls in the room stopped their work and clustered around us to watch the proceedings.

'Piggy back?' I asked Dimitri, but he had a different idea.

Stepping behind me, he gripped my waist and easily lifted me up over his head so I was sitting on his shoulders.

Okay. That works too.

'Now stand up,' he instructed.

Easier said than done.

I wobbled a few times, grabbing onto his hands at first, and then using his head for balance as I eased myself up into a crouched position.

'Steady,' he warned, his fingers wrapped lightly but firmly around my ankles.

'Its okay. I'm good,' I announced, feeling his shoulders warm and solid under my bare feet. 'Now, somebody pass me the ball.'

The moroi girls looked at one another blankly for a few seconds then two of them managed to hoist the disco-ball up to me.

'That's it, Rose,' Dimitri encouraged me as I did the world's slowest squat - gradually stretching my legs out until I was standing upright and got comfortable with my balance.

'Good to go,' I called down to him - all business on the outside, while secretly pretending we were world-famous circus performers playing for a packed-out audience. 'Take me up, comrade!'

One rung. Two rungs.

'I can nearly reach it... one more.'

Three rungs and my face was in line with the hook on the ceiling.

'Perfect... Dimit _riiiiii_!'

I clung to the ball and bent my knees to brace myself as he wobbled beneath me.

'Just testing your core strength,' he looked up at me with a sly expression.

'I'll get you for that, Belikov!' my eyes widened in indignation.

'You're welcome to try, Hathaway... but _after_ you hang the mirror-ball,' he answered serenely.

I had an urge to drop the ball on his head, but decided we could settle the score later. Preferably when we were someplace alone. Maybe sweaty. With not so many clothes on.

I nearly overbalanced at the thought, and felt Dimitri's hands steading me.

'You okay?' the teasing note in his voice was gone - replaced by genuine concern.

'K,' I nodded, focusing my mind back on the task and feeling a surge of relief when the glittering sphere settled securely on its hook.

'Heading down,' Dimitri descended the ladder carefully, and as soon as he was safely on the ground I took a bow for my adoring fans.

'That was amazing!' Natalie gushed, while the other moroi girls applauded - I assume for Dimitri, not for me.

'We do what we can,' I declared from my lofty pedestal. 'Anything to help our moroi-'

The guardian below me lurched suddenly - I'm pretty sure on purpose - and the next second I felt myself falling.

I was convinced I was headed for the floor, but at the last moment, Dimitri stuck his arms out and caught me.

'We'll have to keep working on that balance, Novice Hathaway,' his eyes were laughing as he lowered me to the ground, but I felt his fingers squeeze my waist and I knew he was proud of me.

'Whatever you say, comrade,' I patted his chest condescendingly but let my hand linger there for a few seconds, and it was my turn to smile when I saw the change in his eyes.

I thought I'd seen it a few times before, but now I was pretty much certain. I might have a thing for my mentor... but he had a thing for me too!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **There you go. Light and fluffy like Rose's feelings for Dimitri in the 1st VA book. See you tomorrow for Frostbite!**_


	2. Winter Wonderland

_**How about a DPOV?!**_

* * *

 **2\. Winter Wonderland**

(Frostbite)

'I need to pee.'

I glanced across at the girl in the passenger seat beside me and shook my head.

'No you don't. We only stopped at the gas station an hour ago. If you can just hold on for another forty minutes you can use the bathroom when we arrive at the Badica residence.'

It was probably just nerves. We were on our way to Rose's interview with Arthur Schoenberg, and while she excelled at the physical aspects of her guardian training, I knew this meeting was putting her under a whole new level of pressure.

My student squirmed theatrically, pulling the seat belt out away from her body.

'I won't be able to hold that long,' she complained.

'Want me to stop the car and you can go behind a tree?' I offered.

She glared at me. 'The snow is feet thick out there. Do you _want_ me to freeze my ass off?'

My hands tightened on the steering wheel, and I had to put a conscious effort into not thinking about her 'ass' - or any other part of her body for that matter. It was only a few weeks since Rose and I fell victim to Victor's lust charm, and no matter how hard I tried to forget the way she looked that night - lying naked in my bed, arching needily under my desperate, exploring hands - the images kept flooding back to me whenever I least expected it.

I snuck a glance at her again and she was looking right at me, like she knew exactly what I was thinking. _Shit_! I had to take control of the situation - fast.

'So, no tree then,' I granted. 'There's a holiday lodge a few miles after the next turn-off. Can you wait that long?'

She nodded eagerly, and I couldn't help smiling a little at her enthusiasm. Sometimes I forgot that Rose had spent most of her life behind the gates and wards of St. Vladimir's Academy.

When I thought about that a bit more my smile faded. It wasn't right that stopping off to use the toilet at a holiday lodge was a highlight in Rose's day. She deserved so much better than the life that her mother and The Academy provided her - better than the life she was destined to have as a guardian. I wish I could do more to help make up for everything Rose had missed out on, but a quick stop-over at the lodge would have to do.

* * *

'It's beautiful,' Rose grabbed my arm in excitement as we crested a rise and saw the holiday lodge spread out before us.

The sprawling wooden building looked warm and inviting after our long drive. Golden light shone from the windows and balconies - glowing bright against the green and white of the surrounding forest landscape - and one towering fir tree at the centre of the complex was strung with colourful Christmas lights and laden with decorations.

As we got closer, we saw children, families and couples skating on the frozen lake a short walk from the lodge - utterly content in their private winter wonderland.

Rose looked at me hopefully.

'I wish I could say yes, but there's not enough time,' I apologised. 'We've only got fifteen minutes before we need to be on the road again.'

'But...' the disappointment on her face was heartbreaking.

'How about I buy you a hot chocolate and we can watch the skaters for a little while instead?' I suggested, easing the car into a parking space by the main entrance and killing the engine.

The stop wasn't planned into our itinerary, but a double-dose of endorphins from the chocolate and the walk would help Rose loosen up a bit before her interview with Guardian Schoenberg. As long as we didn't show up late for the meeting, I figured there was no harm in giving her a bit of a treat.

Rose squealed in agreement, and I froze when she stretched across and planted a massive kiss on my cheek. If I'd turned my head an inch to the right her lips would have landed on my mouth.

 _Calm down, Dimitri_ , I told myself, staring straight ahead.

I'd have to be very careful for the next fifteen minutes to make sure things stayed professional between us (not to mention the five-hour drive back to The Academy). It didn't matter how strong these irrational feelings were getting. I could _not_ allow myself to act on them. Rose knew where I stood on the matter. She was still a minor - and my student. I had to be the strong one and...

There was a gust of cold air and I realised I was sitting in the car alone. Okay. Maybe I shouldn't read so much into Rose's actions. It wasn't a romantic kiss. She was just excited... Right?

I took a slow breath then climbed out of the car and hurried to join her.

* * *

While Rose was in the bathroom, I grabbed us some hot chocolates from the café on the ground-floor. I nearly bought her a doughnut too, but then decided against it. She'd probably see that as a personal gift and I didn't want to give her the wrong impression. No. I had to set a professional tone so she could stay focused on her interview.

'Double chocolate, no cream,' I handed Rose her takeaway cup as soon as she returned, acutely aware of our fingers touching when she reached for the drink.

 _Keep it professional, Dimitri._

'Thanks,' she beamed up at me, taking a sip right away and burning her tongue.

' _Je_ -sus...,' Rose choked, before noticing a mother of two young children glaring at her. '...Is the reason for the season!' she finished quickly, flashing the lady an apologetic grimace then making for the exit that led out to the lake.

I shook my head and followed after her. I should probably have a word with Rose about the importance of impulse control, but I didn't want to mess with her positive head-space before her meeting with Arthur, so I decided the lecture could wait.

A few minutes later we were standing side-by-side by the frozen lake - steam rising from our drinks and from our breath as we talked.

'Do you skate, Rose?' I asked, taking in the blissed expression on her face as she watched the skaters gliding endlessly past us.

Rose had pulled the fur-trimmed hood of her parka up over her hair, and I couldn't help noticing the pink flush of warmth in her cheeks against the pale colour of her jacket. Her natural beauty was startling. She was probably the most beautiful woman I'd ever met... I really needed to stop thinking things like that.

'A bit,' she smiled. 'You?'

'A bit,' I glanced away to avoid her eyes, pretending to be interested in the scarved-and-mittened revellers that were swirling on the lake.

'Maybe we should do it together someday?' she suggested coyly.

'I'm afraid skating isn't part of the Novice curriculum,' I nipped that idea in the bud.

It was hard enough dealing with all the incidental touching that happened during our sparring sessions together. Holding hands in a romantic setting was... inadvisable.

'Well, maybe it should be!' she shot back, her gaze falling on a pair of skaters who stood out from the others - their movements graceful and precise. 'If everything works out, you and I are going to be guarding partners soon. We'll need to have one-another's backs. We'll need to work together seamlessly... Trust one-another completely...'

I felt the warmth of her body as she leant in closer to my side.

'...Co-ordinate our moves.'

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt her hand pat my backside.

'What the hell, Roza?!' I demanded, snapping my head around to see her looking back at me with a shit-eating grin.

How was I meant to respond to this situation? I was supposed to be the girl's mentor - nothing more. If Alberta Petrov or Ellen Kirova had any idea how close I'd grown to Rose in the few short months we'd been training together, they'd have me shipped me straight back to Russia. God knows what would happen if Rose's mother found out about us.

'We should probably get going,' I said coolly, adjusting the collar of my duster and taking a step away from the girl who had my whole mind and body in knots. 'Arthur Schoenberg is an important man. We mustn't keep him waiting.'

Rose's posture fell slightly. She knew she'd overstepped a boundary, and it was obvious she felt bad about upsetting me.

I sighed tiredly. I hated pushing her away all the time, like she meant nothing to me. But what other choice did I have?

'Come on, Roza,' I softened my voice a little - hoping she would understand that I wasn't really angry with her. 'If you promise to be on your best behaviour for the rest of the trip, I _might_ consider stopping back here on the way home.'

She met my eyes doubtfully.

'I saw a doughnut in the café with your name on it...,' I continued, my heart lifting as her hurt expression began to melt away. 'And maybe we could hire some skates for a half-hour session? Ice-skating lessons for co-ordination and teamwork is actually a pretty good idea. I'll suggest it to Alberta when we get back.'

'Seriously?' Rose's face lit up with anticipation. 'I promise I'll be good all the way from here to the Badica house!'

'And on the way back too?' I reminded her.

I needed her to be on her best behaviour. Because I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay on mine.

'I'll give it my best shot,' she promised, and for once, I actually believed her. 'Come on, grandpa - race you back to the car?'

Rose took off before I could answer and I looked after her for a second - watching as the hoodie on her parka fell back from her face and a sea of dark-brown hair tumbled down past her shoulders... Her smooth, perfect shoulders.

I groaned, trying to banish the picture of her naked back from my memory. How was I meant to get through the next three months as Rose's mentor? I wasn't even sure if I'd last the rest of our road trip without purposely veering into a snow-drift as an excuse to use my body-heat to keep her warm.

I took a deep breath and set off after her - focusing on nothing but the soft sound of my own footfalls as I picked up speed, and the feeling of power and control as I pushed my body harder. If my most undisciplined student could keep her impulses under control, then so could I.

Probably.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Liked it? See you tomorrow for Shadow Kissed :)**_


	3. Up on the Housetop

_**And number three... A teeny bit longer for your enjoyment :)**_

* * *

 **3\. Up on the Housetop**

(Shadow Kiss)

' _Uh-uh_ ,' Dimitri tutted, locking his fingers around my wrists to stop me from groping his chest. 'You aren't allowed to touch me, Novice Hathaway. I'm unavailable.'

Before I even knew what was happening, he yanked my arms above my head and pinned them to the locker-room door behind me, then suddenly his lips crashed onto mine.

'My counsellor thinks I'm... attracted to unavailable men,' I gasped out, my whole body on fire from the kiss that just wouldn't end.

Dimitri's mouth was the centre of my universe - demanding and almost brutal. I thought that being restrained from touching him would lessen my pleasure, but if anything it actually intensified it. My lips responded fiercely to each delving stroke of his tongue, and every other part of me was burning with the anticipation of his hands on my skin. Of all the kisses we'd stolen since the lust charm, this was the hottest yet.

'Don't talk, Roza,' he whispered roughly, stepping in closer so our bodies were only a hair's breadth apart but still not touching. 'Someone might hear us.'

He pulled away unexpectedly - robbing me of the contact I so desperately craved - but before I had a chance to complain, his thumbs were grazing the sides of my breasts as he slid his hands down my rib cage; grabbing me by the hips and drawing me hard against him. The sudden touch threw me into sensory overload and a cry of shock and relief slipped from my lips. Luckily, Dimitri's mouth was already there to muffle it.

'Dimitri,' my breathing was ragged and I could feel the pressure building steadily between my legs. 'I need you.'

'I need you too, Little Dhampir.'

What?

I opened my eyes and Dimitri was gone. I was standing in an ornate, secluded courtyard; my chest rising and falling rapidly and my cheeks flushing as I looked into the piercing, green eyes of Adrian Ivashkov.

* * *

'My, my, Little Dhampir. You should see your aura right now. Such a vivid shade of red! I can only imagine what amorous activities you must have been dreaming about to make you radiate so brightly.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, Adrian?' I snapped, my mind numb and my body physically aching from being deprived of Dimitri's attentions. 'Stay the hell out of my dreams!'

He looked intrigued.

'You know, if you were dreaming about me, Rose, you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm happy to pick up again wherever we left off. Would you like to make the first move or shall I?' he casually moved closer, spreading his arms out like he expected me throw myself to into them.

'No, I was _not_ dreaming about you!' my glare stopped him in his tracks and he actually looked a bit disappointed.

'Cradle-robber, then,' his nose wrinkled with faint disgust.

I didn't confirm or deny it.

'Can you just tell me why you're here or leave me alone?' I demanded, getting more frustrated with each passing second. 'I have to get a proper night's sleep so I don't fail my Field Experience tomorrow.'

'You have to get back to sucking your mentor's face off, you mean,' Adrian muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I balled my hands into fists, wondering if it was possible to kill somebody in a spirit dream.

'I don't have to take this crap, Adrian. This is _my_ dream. Please, just tell me why you're here or get out of my head.'

'No need to get so cranky about it!' he raised his hands to call a truce. 'I was actually hoping we could talk about what happened yesterday... You know, the part where you asked if I could compel you to kiss me?' he raised an eyebrow as if I might not remember what he was talking about.

I remembered.

'I thought maybe you'd like to give it another go... but after whatever I just interrupted, I'm not sure if...'

'Thanks, Adrian, but no thanks.'

'You're sure?' he sounded doubtful.

'Perfectly sure,' I answered firmly, but then I saw the crestfallen look on his face. 'Look, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea with the kissing thing earlier. It wasn't meant to be a romantic thing. More like... an experiment... I'm sure you're a great kisser, though,' I added, not wanting to make him feel bad.

I shouldn't have encouraged him.

' _Great kisser_ doesn't even _begin_ to cover it,' his eyes dropped to my lips and lingered there. 'If you're feeling curious, we could always...-'

'Goodnight, Adrian,' I crossed my arms meaningfully.

'Another time, then, Little Dhampir,' he conceded, lifting an imaginary top-hat and bowing deeply before he and the courtyard that surrounded us faded from view.

* * *

Suddenly, I was back in my own dorm room. Awake, alone, and very frustrated.

I punched my pillow, squirming in an effort to relieve the tension that knotted my whole body. Why did Adrian have to show up at that exact moment? I knew I couldn't have Dimitri in real life, but now I couldn't even have my way with him in my own dreams? That was so messed up.

Anger rose up from inside me - prickling over my skin like pins and needles - and I knew I had to let it out somehow. I sat up and threw my pillow across the room as hard as I could, then screamed silently into my hands.

I couldn't handle this anymore. The spirit burnout since Lissa went off her meds was getting harder and harder to cope with. Mason's ghost was stalking me. Stan Alto was waiting for any excuse to give me a fail for my Field Experience (which meant I might as well kiss my plans of becoming Lissa's guardian goodbye). Even in sleep, I couldn't have a moment of peace to myself - thanks to Lissa and Christian's sex-life and the latest spate of visits from Adrian. If something didn't give soon, I was going to end up turning crazy like Saint Vladimir's guardian, Anna.

I took a few shallow gulps of air, trying to push back the darkness that was welling up inside me. I had to get out of this room before it suffocated me.

Willing my hands to stop shaking, I dragged a parka over my pyjamas and slipped on a pair of old trainers, then looked to the door. If I tried to get out that way I'd have to dodge the dorm matron and any guardians on patrol-duty around campus. I really couldn't risk getting caught out after curfew when I was already on my last warning. Turning to the window instead, I opened it and swung myself out.

* * *

The rooftop was slippery. We'd had rain overnight and even though the sun was up now, it was overcast and the slate tiles hadn't dried off completely. It didn't worry me too much though. I'd been using the rooftops of St. Vlad's as an escape route since the fourth grade.

Picking my way along the top of the novice dormitory like a tipsy Santa Claus, I had no exact plan of where I was going - except that I just wanted to keep on moving.

When I got to the end of the roof, I jumped down onto the awning that connected the novice dorms to the main teaching wing; sucking in the fresh air and trying to soak up as much of the weak sunshine as I could. I still didn't feel like myself and some part of my mind was aware that I had to get myself under control - whatever way possible.

A flash of movement on the ground below made me duck down low, and I waited breathlessly for the guardian on patrol-duty to pass me by. Even from a distance I could tell it wasn't Dimitri, and my chest constricted painfully just thinking of him. In the midst of all the crap that was going on in my life, Dimitri had become my constant. The person I could go to when nobody else understood what I was going through. Even when _I_ didn't understand what I was going through.

Without consciously meaning to do it, my eyes slipped over to the guardian apartments, and suddenly I knew where I had to go.

As soon as the coast was clear, I made a bee-line across the rooftops for Dimitri's apartment on the upper floor, but in my haste to get to him I lost my footing on the dismount from the gutter. There was a solid thud as I landed awkwardly on the narrow window-sill outside his room, and I grabbed onto the window-frame tightly; fighting to steady my breathing and trying not to look down. For all the similarities I shared with Anna, I really didn't want to kill myself today.

Seconds later, there was a soft noise from inside Dimitri's room. The blind shifted a crack and then the window slid fully open.

'Rose?' Dimitri looked confused. Maybe a little annoyed as well. 'What are you doing? It's against regulations for a student to enter a guardian's room - not to mention the fact it's past curfew. There's no way I can let you come in-...'

Another surge of darkness blossomed up from the depths of my soul - threatening to smother me. I wondered for a moment what would happen if I let go of the window-frame - then immediately held on tighter.

'I need to talk to you, Dimitri. If I can't come in... then can you come up here? Please?'

He must have heard the edge of desperation in my voice because he didn't even stop to grab a jacket before sliding out the window behind me.

* * *

'What's happened, Rose?' Dimitri's hand was on my shoulder as he crouched in front of me - a tall chimney sheltering us from view of the patrolling guardians below. 'Was it Mason again?'

I looked past him and shook my head; trying to get my shit under control.

'Lissa?' he pressed, his eyes filled with worry. 'Do we need to get to Lissa?'

I shook my head again.

'Talk to me, Roza,' he pleaded, and I finally looked up at him - unable to hide the depth of my pain from him any longer.

'Is my life always going to be like this, Dimitri?' I felt my chest tighten but I knew crying wouldn't fix the sadness in my soul. It was too big for tears.

He knew exactly what I meant without me having to explain it.

'No. Things are going to better. I promise,' his answered fiercely, reaching out to comb his fingers through my hair.

'But how do you know?' I needed more reassurance.

His hand was cupping my face now, his thumb stroking my cheek so tenderly I nearly did start crying.

'Because I know you, Rose Hathaway. You're strong enough to face any problem that life throws at you, and whenever you think you aren't strong enough, there are so many people who care about you that you can turn to for support. You've got Lissa and your other friends at The Academy. Dr Olendzki and your counsellor, Deirdre. The teaching and guarding staff too. Alberta and Stan might not always seem like they're on your side, but they only push you because they want you to achieve your best... And don't forget you've got me as well,' he added, his accent thickening slightly.

'Have I really got you, though?' I frowned, trying not to get sucked into those gorgeous, brown eyes and lose my train of thought. 'I know we've talked about the way we feel for one another... and I know you gave up a life with Tasha to maybe, somehow be with me one day... but sometimes I think about what's happened between us and it's like it's not even real - like I just made it up in my head, and one day you'll just be gone and all I'll be left with is a memory of something that wasn't even there in the first place.'

By the end of my speech I was on the verge of panic. My breathing was shallow and uneven, and my eyes couldn't settle in any one place. He probably thought was crazy already.

Dimitri's thumb stoped its stroking and he shook his head slowly, so many emotions swirling across his face.

'It's real, Roza,' he whispered, kneeling forward on one knee for balance and resting his hand on the chimney-brickwork behind me. 'Trust me, it's real.'

Before I could wonder if this was just another dream, Dimitri's other hand snaked around my neck - drawing me in towards his waiting lips - and I knew without a doubt that he was right.

This was real.

I knew it from the warmth of his lips, the certainty of his fingers kneading the back of my neck, and the hungry groan that escaped his throat when I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and responded to his kiss.

This was real. This was really happening. Dimitri was kissing me - in broad daylight. Sure, we weren't going to be able to do much more than kissing considering that we were balanced precariously on a roof-top, but right now that didn't even bother me... As long as we had this moment and one-another, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **This one took a bit longer because I had to go back & skim through SK to remind myself of the finer details (it's been a while since I read it!). **_

_**I considered going with a cabin scene revamp, but thought this suited the general mood of Shadow Kiss better. Hope you liked it :)**_

 _ **See you soon for Blood Promise!**_


	4. The Twelve Days of Christmas

_****Warning****_

 _ **This one's going to get pretty twisted. If you're not into the macabre, you might want to skip this chapter.**_

 _ **It's going to be hot & heavy in some parts, and I've had to drop a few 'F' bombs to make the scene feel right. **_

_**How about we just consider this an 'M' rated chapter & plunge in!**_

* * *

 **4 . The Twelve Days of Christmas**

(Blood Promise)

I could feel my body growing more eager with each step I took closer to her room. Pushing past a cowering human slave at the first security door, I keyed in the code for the secured apartment at the end of the corridor and stepped inside.

Desire stirred in me as I drank in the sight of the woman asleep on the bed.

 _Roza._ My prisoner. My conquest. My mate.

No matter how much I'd changed, she was still perfect in every way - except for the unfortunate fact she remained trapped inside that pathetic excuse of a dhampir body.

I admired her figure, of course. In fact, I planned to admire every inch of it before I left her room tonight; with my eyes, my hands, and most of all my mouth. But it was not yet everything that it could be. It lacked the strength and stamina to do all the things a body aught to do. Kill. Feast. Fuck. Make love? Yes, that too. Once my Roza was reborn, we would have all eternity to express our carnal desires - in any and every way that pleased us.

She had only to accept me for the god that I truly was - not that feeble sack of dhampir-flesh I used to be - and I would make her a goddess.

Resisting the overwhelming temptation to claim my prize at once, I moved to the leather armchair across the room and selected a book to keep me company while I waited for the prisoner to wake.

* * *

'What are you doing here?'

There was the sound of sheets rustling as Rose quickly shifted away from the bed.

I stopped reading, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply to savour her scent. I couldn't get enough of that smell; a delectable combination of sweat and terror leftover from the scuffle when I'd captured her, and the musky feminine aroma still clinging to her skin and clothing from the kiss we'd shared afterwards. The dhampir's natural fragrance had such a strong aphrodisiac effect on me that I was surprised my progenitor, Nathan, didn't attempt to fight me for her when he stopped by yesterday.

'Waiting for you to wake up,' I replied calmly.

We'd already established on my last visit that Rose was too weak to defeat me. Perhaps, today she would stop trying to attack me with every bit of furniture that wasn't nailed down, and give us a chance to talk about her future.

Fortunately, Roza's nap had put her in a more co-operative mood. True, her conversation and body language were guarded at first, and she resisted passionately when I offered her the choice to turn strigoi and bind herself to me for all eternity, but I gradually wore her down - countering all her suspicions and accusations until her will slowly bent to mine.

By the time I made my move, she was ripe and ready for the taking. Laying claim to the pleasure I'd denied myself too many times before, my mouth locked greedily onto hers and in the very next breath she belonged to me.

I was so caught up in the feeling of Roza's body arching beneath me and intoxicated by the sounds and scents of her growing arousal, that I somehow missed the moment she'd pulled away from our kiss.

'We can't do this.'

She was trying to wriggle out from under me - her expression warring between lust and horror as she felt my straining erection pressing hard against her core.

Defiant to the end. Very good, Roza. I would have been disappointed if she'd made it too easy for me.

'What about this, then?' I whispered, delighting in her weak cries of resistance as I trailed a path of nips and kisses down her neck. 'Do you want _this_?'

A lifetime ago - when I was a dhampir - I thought Roza and I had a strong physical connection. As a strigoi, I felt that pull towards her a thousand times more strongly than before. But the instant my fangs sank into her neck and I tasted her for the first time, that connection intensified to a raw and burning need for completion, and I abandoned myself completely to the pleasures of her body and her blood.

Soaring on the bliss of my bite, my mate responded with the same desperate urgency, and only when every part of her body had been worshiped by every part of mine, did I pause to discuss my plans for our future.

* * *

'When you agree to let me turn you...'

'Who said I was going to agree?' Rose challenged groggily, holding her arms up so I could pull a silk chemise over her head.

Bold words for a woman with so much venom pumping through her bloodstream she could barely stay upright.

'Let's just call it a hunch,' I suggested, smoothing the fabric down over her firm, rounded backside then carrying her back to the bed.

Laying her out on the mattress, I hooked my arm under her shoulders and ran my fingers in feather-light trails over her hips and stomach as I resumed my speech.

' _When_ you let me turn you, it will be the greatest moment of your life... Better than birthdays or Christmas, better than graduation or your first molnija ceremony. My turning happened during battle - too quick to truly appreciate it when it was happening - but for you?... I want to make your transition into strigoi life a proper celebration - something we can look back on fondly for centuries to come.

Rose shifted onto her side, reaching out idly to play with the hair on my chest.

'I like celebrations,' she smiled, her eyes glassy and unfocused.

'Then a celebration you shall have,' I declared, propping myself up a little higher so I could lean over my mate. 'It will start with the main event, of course,' I pushed her hair back from her face and dropped my mouth to her neck. 'Sharing the first and greatest gift of all. Our blood.'

I pressed my fangs against her freshly-bruised skin but refrained from actually puncturing the flesh. She wouldn't have minded if I did, but I didn't want to push it too far tonight. It wouldn't do to accidentally drain her when our perfect future was almost within my grasp.

'First, I will drink from you, and then you will drink from me,' I murmured against her throat.

While I continued teasing Roza's neck, I held my wrist to her lips and she acted out her part; running her tongue over the veins that ridged the surface of my skin then suckling rhythmically.

'When the change comes, I will join myself to you in body as well as blood.' I drew my weight over her so I could position myself between her legs, and the heat of her caused me to swell and tighten so severely we both groaned for want of relief. 'All I want you to remember of that first day is being full of me and taking your fill of me - over and over until our souls become one.'

She whimpered needily, rolling her hips against mine. 'Only for one day?' she slurred.

'And every day after that as well,' my lips curved upwards - her eagerness filling me with a sense of euphoria. 'But I want to give you more. So much more.'

I ground into her one last time then forced myself to remain still. Rose was too fatigued to do anything more tonight so I was only teasing myself by persisting.

'On the second day, I will reward you with the sweetest luxury our life can afford. Two moroi - caught fresh for us to share.'

Rose frowned a little. 'But I don't want to drink from anybody but you.'

I chucked. 'Trust me, you won't feel that way once you've tasted the blood of a moroi. I've only had the pleasure a handful of times so far and let me tell you, it's fucki-...'

She pinched me. Hard.

'Don't be jealous, Roza,' I covered her face in kisses, delighted by the glare she was giving me. It reminded me of the scowl she used to pull whenever I mentioned Natasha Ozera. 'No matter how delicious moroi blood tastes, I will always prefer yours.'

If it was a choice between Rose or a moroi I would choose Rose, no question, but I privately wondered how the two might taste mixed together. I couldn't wait to try it.

Appeased, my mate snuggled in a little closer to my chest.

'And are there more presents on the third day?' she asked hopefully.

'Of course,' I grinned, then fell serious. 'On the third day I will give you the gift of our future. As much as I am grateful to Galina for accepting me onto her estate and into her alliance, I don't want us to live the rest of our days beholden to her laws and wishes. If we kill Galina, we can become the rulers of our own fate. Defeating her will show our rivals that we are worthy of fear and respect. We can claim this estate and its assets for ourselves, and defend our position by eliminating anybody who questions our authority.'

Rose's eyes were gleaming, though I couldn't be sure if it was a side-effect of my venom or because she was excited about my plan.

'After Galina, there are two more executions that must be carried out immediately to confirm our intentions to the wider strigoi community; Nathan-...'

'You'd kill your own creator?' the dhampir looked surprised.

'I'd kill anyone that is a threat to you,' I declared, kissing her roughly to remind her she was mine now, and nobody else's. 'And after Nathan, I will hunt and destroy whichever strigoi was responsible for the death of Ivan Zeklos.'

'Do you still miss him?' Rose seemed unsure. 'But I thought...'

I frowned. 'Don't be so foolish. Why would I miss a dead moroi?'

Seeing her flinch at my harsh reply, I dropped my lips to the valley between her breasts as atonement for my quick temper.

'The point is,' I explained between kisses, 'Ivan was a royal. Do you realise the street-value of a vial of royal moroi blood? We need to send a message to our subjects. Wastefulness will not be tolerated.'

'Our subjects?' the woman beneath me repeated stupidly.

'Yes, my love,' I moved up higher so we were face to face. 'Our subjects. I will be their ruler...,' I rolled swiftly onto my back and dragged her with me so she was straddling my hips, 'and you will be my queen.'

* * *

I left soon after our talk, and when I returned again late the next day, it was clear that the effect of my bite had begun to wear off. Rose was on the defensive again, but when I came to her bed she gave in to me quicker than the last time, and when I grazed my fangs along her shoulder she turned her head - exposing her neck and practically begging me to drink.

I did, and afterwards we fell into the same pattern as before; spooning closely while we spun our dreams and plans for the future.

'On the fourth day, we will make preparations to expand our base of power. Galina's estate is only one of many strigoi communes in this region. If we want to rule on a wider stage, we need experts to advise us on the threats and opportunities that face us. It may be difficult finding skilled advisers who are willing to help our cause, but I'm certain a period of imprisonment will quickly change their minds... As for who to recruit, my first pick would be Abe Mazur.'

Rose had been tracing circles on my leg but stopped abruptly. I thought that perhaps she'd had a run in with Abe already, but whatever thought had distracted her flew away within moments.

'The head guardian at St. Basil's Academy would be my next choice,' I went on. 'Given his contacts at the other academies and at Court, he would be a useful addition to our team... And then there's that alchemist you were travelling around with. She could be-...''

'Sydney?' Rose had a rare moment of lucidity. 'You can't turn her!'

 _Can't?_ Anger bristled inside me at the suggestion, but I calmed myself - remembering that Roza was only speaking out of ignorance, not open rebellion.

'No, my love. What point would there be in turning her? Our advisers are only useful to us as long as they maintain their regular employment and lines of contact. Sydney can keep her human body, just as Abe will remain moroi and Guardian Yenotov will remain dhampir. You can think of them as your pets, if you like.'

Her brows were still drawn, but I saw a smirk dancing at the corner of her mouth.

'And perhaps a fourth?' I suggested. 'A spirit user may be a powerful asset. Vasilisa would be ideal, but I'm not sure about the practicalities of retrieving her... Adrian Ivashkov is out of the question...'

Considering Adrian's sick fascination with Rose, I would probably end up breaking his neck on his first day of service.

'...But perhaps we can track down another spirit user closer to home?'

When Rose didn't answer, I realised she was so drowsy from my bite that she was unable to respond. Shifting closer, I nipped lightly at my mate's collarbone to coax her back into consciousness.

'Don't fall asleep, Roza. The fifth day is the best.'

'Oh yeah?' she giggled softly. ' What's so great about day-...' she moaned when I bit down just hard enough for two red pin-pricks to spring up from her shoulder, '...five?'

I took her face in my hands and gazed intently into her chocolate-brown eyes. 'Because that's the day you will give me our children.'

She froze stiff and I was surprised to see tears welling in her eyes.

'But we can't Dimitri. We're both dhampir.'

It was such an unexpected response I nearly laughed out loud, but her confusion was so genuine I chose to hold her instead.

'We won't be dhampir, my darling,' I cradled her in my arms, stroking her hair tenderly. 'Once you are strigoi like me, we will hunt and capture five dhampir to become our progeny - one to represent our interests in each major vampire centre across Europe and the U.S. I have no wish to sire any newborns except for you,' I paused to kiss her temple, 'so _you_ must be the one to turn them, and the next day _you_ will be the one to train them. Just imagine it... A sparring session between my Roza and our newborns,' I felt myself hardening at the thought.

Rose seemed to be taken with the idea as well. 'Who will we choose for our children?'

'Our family should be experienced fighters,' I mused, '...highly motived, fearless and loyal. What about the unpromised you've been fighting alongside in Novosibirsk? Can you vouch for them?'

Something appeared to be troubling her.

'What is it, dear one?'

'When I turn them...,' she struggled to meet my gaze, '...will I have to share my body with them as well as my blood?'

I raised an eyebrow, amused by her innocence. 'Only if you want to... But as your true mate, I reserve the right to watch.'

* * *

The next time I visited Roza's apartment she was already waiting for me on the bed, and I simply sunk down beside her and drank freely.

'What happens on the seventh day?' she lay atop me, her head resting on my chest as she listened to the steady beating of my cold, dead heart.

I combed my fingers through her hair and down her back. 'We do as God did. We rest.'

She smirked. 'And the eighth?'

'On the eighth day we take our children on their first hunt. It's not too far from here to Saint Basil's, and I'm sure my family would like their first taste of virgin blood. We might even bring back a dhampir for Abe Mazur if he's proving co-operative.'

Rose wasn't as excited by the virgin feast as I was. Perhaps she was thinking of her classmates back at St Vladimir's.

'Day nine is ladies' choice,' I changed the topic to distract her. 'Whatever you desire, I will give to you.'

I grinned when Rose responded by swirling her hips in a slow circle over mine.

'You can get more creative than that,' I challenged her. 'I certainly will when it's my turn on day ten.'

'Day ten?' the dhampir lifted her head to look at me.

'When I get to play out my deepest desires with you.'

'Which are?' Rose bit her lip and I sensed her breathing quicken.

'You'll just have to wait and see,' I teased.

She groaned impatiently and flopped her head back down on my chest.

Taking pity on her, I rolled us over so I could hold her close in my arms - lying on our sides, one curve tucked inside the other.

'I can let you in on the secret for day eleven, though,' I whispered in her ear. 'I'm going to throw a party.'

She whipped her head around to look at me, her face lighting up like Christmas morning. 'A party? For me?'

'For _us_. Music, dancing... dinner,' I grazed my teeth on her neck and she wiggled back against me, hoping for more. 'We'll gather all of our allies together and announce our plan for a new world order.'

'New world order?' she turned in towards me with a searching expression and I gazed back at my beautiful mate - imagining her glassy brown eyes ringed with a rich and glorious crimson.

'Day twelve - we infiltrate the twelve royal families,' I explained, a feeling of quiet excitement rising in my chest as I revealed the final part of my plan to the woman I loved.

'Are we going to kill them?' Rose whispered in morbid fascination.

 _We._ I couldn't have been more pleased.

'No, Roza,' I instructed my student. 'It's that kind of thinking that's forced our kind into the shadows; squabbling over territorial rights and turning to inferior food sources for survival. If we want to build a future worth living, we shouldn't be killing royals. Their blood is a commodity too valuable to waste.'

'Then what _are_ we going to do?' she pressed me for an answer.

I smiled, lining up my fangs against her throat to take a final night-cap.

'We're going to breed them.'

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk!. That was so wrong it almost felt right. Not my usual genre, but hey, that's what one-shots are great for.**_

 _ **If it worked for you, yay. (Black Roses by SirenLuna is a fantastic take on the horror-Romitri theme, so check if out if you haven't already!)**_

 _ **If it wasn't your thing, don't stress - I'm not planning any more red-eyed Dimitri fics in the near future!**_

 _ **Look below for the lyrics to Dimitri's 12 Days of Christmas vs.**_ **_the original gifts in the song._** ** _WARNING: Y_** ** _ou can't un-sing it, so only continue on if you have a dark sense of humour!_**

* * *

 _ **On the twelfth day of Christmas my true-love gave to me;**_

 _ **12 royal leaders (12 drummers drumming)**_

 _ **11 party dances (11 pipers piping)**_

 _ **10 a god's desire (10 lords a'leaping)**_

 _ **9 his goddess wishes (9 ladies dancing)**_

 _ **8 student virgins (8 maids a'milking)**_

 _ **7 a day of rest (7 swans a'swimming)**_

 _ **6 newborns sparring (6 geese a'laying)**_

 _ **5 progeny (5 golden rings)**_

 _ **4 prisoners (4 calling birds)**_

 _ **3 executions (3 French 'Russian' hens)**_

 _ **2 fresh moroi (2 turtledoves)**_

 _ **Joined as 1 blood and body (And a partridge in a pear tree)**_


	5. Happy Xmas (War is Over)

_**Changing gears from the last chapter... this one has a bit of fun mixed with a bit of angst. Hope you like it :)**_

* * *

 **5 . Happy Xmas (War is Over)**

(Spirit Bound)

'Hey. Can I come in?

Lissa hesitated for a split-second then stepped to one side as I barged on through into her Court apartment.

'Sure. But I have to warn you...'

I smelt something cooking in the kitchen and groaned.

'Hi Christian,' I called out to announce my presence. There was no way I wanted a repeat of that time when he wandered out into the living room thinking Lissa was alone, wearing a kiss-the-chef apron and nothing else.

He stuck his head around the doorway and raised a whisk in greeting. 'Here again, Rose? You do know this isn't your apartment, right?'

'It's not yours either, fire boy,' I shot back, plopping down on the couch and putting my feet up on the coffee table. 'Why are you here anyway?'

Since the break up, Lissa and Christian only really spent time together when they were practicing self-defence drills. Unless Christian was working on a new kind of attack that involved kitchen utensils, I had to assume he wasn't here for practise.

'We were hungry after our training session so I decided to cook us some dinner. You'll want some too, I suppose?'

I shook my head. 'Already ate.'

Actually, I hadn't eaten anything. My appetite had been pretty messed up since Dimitri got restored and then pushed me away like I meant literally nothing to him. Some days I couldn't stop shoving food in my face. Other days I didn't want to eat at all. The stress was affecting my sleep too. Pretty much everything about my life was messed up at the moment, actually.

'Fair enough,' Christian shrugged, disappearing back into the kitchen as Lissa came across to sit with me on the couch.

'You okay?' she asked, watching me carefully.

 _Nope._ 'Yeah, I guess,' I said aloud. 'Just a long day. Hans has got me back on desk duty but I'd rather be shovelling dirt.'

Lissa pulled a sympathetic face. 'Anything I can do to cheer you up?'

 _You could tell Dimitri to let me talk to him._ 'Nah. Can we just hang out for a while? That is, if I'm not interrupting something between you and Martha Stewart in there,' I jerked my head in the direction of the kitchen.

Lissa rolled her eyes. 'He's just here as a friend. There's nothing's going on. Really.'

'But you _want_ there to be,' I teased, wiggling my eyebrows.

She promptly changed the subject.

'So... Adrian stopped by earlier. How are things going with you two?'

 _Complicated._ 'Fine... mostly.'

Lissa and I used to be so good at talking to one another, but with all the drama going on in our lives right now - Dimitri getting restored; Adrian being super clingy and jealous; Tatiana grooming Lissa to become the next queen; the age law; me basically screwing my chances of ever being returned to an active guardian posting - it was sometimes hard to just relax and act like normal, teenage friends.

I tipped my head back on the couch and sighed, not really sure why I'd bothered coming here in the first place. Nobody deserved to be around me when I was in a crappy mood - least of all Liss.

'Enough.'

I looked over at my friend in surprise as she reached out and grabbed my hand.

'Up,' she stood, dragging me with her.

'What are we doing?' I eyed her suspiciously. 'If this involves hairbrushes, make-up or you dressing me up like a barbie doll, I'm really not in the mood.'

'Stand there,' she ordered me, leaving me in the centre of the lounge room while she dashed across to the kitchen. 'Christian, I need to borrow your phone.'

* * *

She was back in a few seconds, and after she'd fiddled with the screen for a bit, she set it down on the coffee table and took my hand again.

'I know what the trouble is, Rose,' she told me. 'You've been sitting down all day. We just need to get that body of yours moving and you'll feel heaps better. Come on...'

She leaned over and tapped Christian's phone, and music started blaring out from the Bluetooth speakers on the wall next to the TV.

'...Dance with me.'

I glued my feet to the ground and shook my head.

'I really don't think that's going to help.'

She ignored me.

'Move it, baby,' she clung to my hands and forced my arms to swing back and forth in time to the music.

I laughed, despite my bad mood, and Lissa's eyes lit up at her success. Ramping the energy level up a notch, she made my arms pump up and down to the beat then brought us down low to the ground with a dorky twisting manoeuvre.

'This is the worst dance move I have ever seen.' I complained, being dragged so low I had to bend my knees and join in with her.

'Yes, it is,' Christian called out from the kitchen.

'Shut up, Christian,' Liss and I both said at the same time then grinned at one another.

In that moment, it was like our friendship locked back into place somehow and I felt my body relax as all the worries and frustrations from my day faded into the background. We started up our goofy dancing again, and by the end of the song, we were bopping, grooving and jiving around the living room like we didn't have a care in the world. Not even Christian's frequent hoots of laughter could mess with my zen.

We had a short breather while the next song started up. It was slower - kind of dreamy - and I frowned when I heard a saxophone start playing.

'Isn't this a Christmas song, pyro?' I wrinkled my nose. 'Why is this on your playlist? It's August!'

He stepped out from the kitchen and leant in the doorway.

'Tasha asked me to put some songs together for her Christmas in July party last week. Haven't deleted them yet.'

'It sounds like elevator music,' I made an _ack_ face.

'No it doesn't,' Lissa tutted. 'It sounds romantic. Look...'

She did a couple of slow, graceful spins then took my one of my hands and lifted it up so she could lead my body around in a pirouette. It was either spin or fall over, so I let her spin me.

Out of the two us, Lissa was definitely more girly, but seeing as she was taller, she opted to play the boy's part - putting her hand on my waist and slow dancing with me around the coffee table.

'I am _so_ glad I am here to see this,' Christian muttered from the doorway.

'Jealous?' I teased him by wiggling my hips against Lissa's.

He narrowed his eyes at me and was heading back into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it,' he announced, ambling past us as Lissa let go of one of my hands and spun me outwards until our arms were at a full stretch.

'I don't wish to disturb the princess if she's busy...,' a voice at the door carried through to the main area of the apartment and I stumbled a little on the inwards spin when I recognised who it belonged to. 'It's not important. I can come back another time.'

The song finished, leaving a few seconds of silence as Lissa and I both froze in panic - our eyes locked on one another's and our hands still connected.

'It's no problem, Dimitri,' we heard Christian reply. 'Lissa told me she was expecting you. Please come in.'

* * *

'You were _expecting_ him?' I whispered, feeling hurt and confused.

It wasn't fair. Why did Dimitri want to talk to my friend, but he couldn't even look at me?

Lissa clung to my hands, neither of us moving when the next song started - another slow Christmas one.

'I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't realise the time,' her face was drawn with worry. 'I know you want to talk to Dimitri, but he's not ready yet. Please don't start anything. He's working through a lot of things right now. It will only make it harder on him.'

Harder on _him_? What about harder on _me_?

'What do I do?' I whispered desperately.

I knew if I stayed, I'd end up confronting Dimitri about why he was avoiding me and that would probably end with him having a restraining order put on me... But I couldn't just leave when he was so close. I needed to see him. I needed to know how he was going. I needed him to know that nothing was the same without him in my life and I'd call things off with Adrian in a heartbeat if it meant there was a chance we could be together again.

Lissa looked like she was planning on shoving me into the nearest cupboard so I wouldn't cause scene, but then I heard footsteps behind me and we were out of time.

'Come through to the kitchen, Dimitri,' Christian was saying. 'I'm just about done making dinner. Come and try the sauce.'

 _Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around._ I commanded myself.

Lissa saw me cracking and squeezed my hands so tight it hurt - silently begging me to keep my eyes on her.

I heard one set of footsteps walk past into the kitchen but not a second. Dimitri was still in the entry-way. Why didn't he move? Was he looking at me? Was he angry that I was here? Did he hate me so much that he didn't even want to step foot in the same room as me? Or maybe he was just looking at Lissa and didn't even care that I existed.

In the end, the pressure got to me. Ignoring my friend's attempts to restrain me, I turned my head.

Emotion flooded my whole body, raw and overwhelming. Dimitri wasn't looking at Lissa. He was looking at me. His posture was stiff and defensive, his jaw tense and uncompromising, but his eyes...

They were darker than I remembered. Haunted. Sad. The skin under his eyes was darker too. He mustn't have been sleeping well either.

Nobody moved.

The only sound in the room was that stupid Christmas song - with all those happy little voices singing about...

I inhaled sharply, catching the flicker of change as the soft, vulnerable expression faded from Dimitri's eyes; replaced by something cold and vacant.

'Don't do that to me,' I said under my breath, and despite Lissa's best efforts I wrenched myself free of her grasp; arriving at Dimitri's side only seconds later.

'I know what you're trying to do,' I stared up at him fiercely, spending enough emotional energy for the both of us, 'but you can't shut me out forever. One of these days you're going to realise something... It's over.'

Something stirred behind the mask and I knew he was listening.

'That strigoi part of you is over. Dead. Gone. _You're_ here now and that's all that matters.'

There was a tiny movement at the corner of his lips - like he was going to open his mouth and tell me I was wrong - but he just stood there and stared straight ahead.

'I don't care what happened before - what you did... what you did to _me_. None of that was your fault,' I grabbed for his arm, holding on even though he flinched away from my touch. 'But you have to understand... Pushing me away isn't going to fix what happened. It's only hurting me more. Can't you see that?'

Without even looking at me, he pulled his arm away then stepped around me to head towards the kitchen.

I wanted to tackle him to the ground and make him listen to the truth, but I forced myself not to run after him. I called after him instead.

'I realise you're going through a lot of shit right now, Dimitri, but when you're ready to stop fighting whatever battle is going on inside your head, come and find me. I'm here for you - and _nothing_ is going to change that. Just accept it.'

He was already stepping through the kitchen doorway when he turned his head and looked at me one last time, and the hardness in his expression was like a slap in the face.

'You have to leave,' Lissa shook my arm, trying to pull me towards the door. 'I told you not to start anything, remember? You have to back off a step and let him deal with this on his own terms.'

Of course she'd take his side, not mine. That was how things were now, apparently.

I closed my eyes for a second or two to get myself under control, then opened them again.

'I'm sorry to go against your orders, Lissa, but I'm not sorry for saying what I said. Dimitri needed to hear it, and I'll tell him again as many times as it takes until he listens.'

' _Rose_ ,' she warned.

'No, Liss,' I cut her off, a feeling of determination growing in my chest. 'I'm happy to do anything you ask of me, except for this. I won't give up on Dimitri. He's stuck with me, whether he likes it or not.'

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Sorry it turned a bit sad at the end there. It was tricky finding much Christmas joy in Spirit Bound (my least favourite book in the series, btw). I'll give you something nicer to look forward to for LS :)**_


	6. Silent Night

_**Who else likes camping? :P**_

* * *

 **6 . Silent Night**

(Last Sacrifice)

What was this feeling?

My chest was tight and it felt like my heart was pushing against my ribcage, trying to break out. My ears strained to detect any sounds of movement in the darkness outside our tent, but the only thing I could focus on was the gentle sigh of Rose breathing beside me. My hand was hot where our palms pressed together, and a strange tingling sensation ran through my fingers and up my arm - creeping slowly across my skin until my whole body was awake and restless.

Maybe I was having a panic attack? Maybe I was ill? Or maybe...

I turned my head to gaze at the woman asleep on the blanket next to me, struggling to calm my racing thoughts. The first time we'd shared a bed together, Rose and I had been under the influence of Victor's lust charm. The second, I made love to her like it was our last day on earth. The time after that... Guilt consumed me at the memory of what I'd done to Rose when I was strigoi.

What was I thinking, lying here holding her hand in the dark? We'd been friends once, lovers. But I'd destroyed whatever connection we had and now she was with someone else. This couldn't lead to anything except more heartache - for her and for me.

Angry at myself for messing things up again, I tried pulling my hand away from hers but that small movement made Rose shift in her sleep. Rolling onto her side to face me, she let go of my hand and snaked both her arms around my elbow, cuddling it to her chest. Before I could extricate myself from the arm-lock, she snugged her face into my shoulder and I was trapped.

'Hmm... this is nice,' she murmured, clearly still asleep.

I froze, staring straight up at the roof of the tent. Adrian. She was probably dreaming about Adrian.

'I missed you, comrade,' she mumbled, snuggling even closer before the gentle snoring resumed.

My heartrate skyrocketed and I closed my eyes, counting to twenty to calm myself before daring to turn my head and look at her.

Even with her face slack in sleep, Rose was beautiful. Her lips were parted slightly - dark and full - and her eyelashes fluttered almost imperceptibly as her eyes followed something in her dream (a dream involving me, apparently). Camping this far off the grid, the starlight outside was so bright it diffused through the canvas walls of our tent - casting soft shadows under Rose's jaw and cheekbone. The effect was almost too beautiful for me to bear, and I automatically reached out my free hand to push the loose tumbles of hair back from her face, wanting to drink in every detail.

'So beautiful,' I breathed, thinking back to an earlier conversation I'd had with Sonya Karp.

The darkness that scarred my memories and my soul - left behind from my time as a strigoi - was only going to fade if I allowed myself to see the beautiful things in life. Well, Roza was the most beautiful thing I could imagine. Inside and out.

Despite everything life had thrown at her in the last twelve months, she remained strong, loyal and determined. Even charged with the assassination of Queen Tatiana and forced on the run, she was still fighting to restore the Dragomir heir so Princess Vasilisa could form her quorum and ascend to the throne. We were living as fugitives - under constant threat of attack from strigoi, Victor Dashkov and his brother Robert, and the guardians who'd been ordered to return us to court dead or alive - but Rose never once lost hope or complained about the unfairness of our situation. She only wanted to act; uncover the identity of the queen's true killer and get Jill Mastrano to the safety and protection of court - even if it meant risking her own life and freedom to do so.

She was fierce, brave, dedicated, passionate. Everything I admired in a guardian... But she was so much more than that. She could be sweet too, funny and hot-tempered. But the times - like now - when she let me see her vulnerable side were the times I loved her the most.

My hand froze. I loved her?

My breathing picked up pace and I was aware that my hand had started to shake a little.

I loved her. I still loved her.

'Roza?' I whispered, rolling my body in towards her then hesitating.

What did I even think I was going to tell her?... I know I took you prisoner when I was strigoi and abused you in unspeakable ways. I know I pushed you away after I was restored, despite you begging me to let you in, and that I told you I didn't love you anymore in front of a whole church-full of witnesses. I know you've got your own life now and a boyfriend who truly cares for you... but you should leave him, because I loved you first and I will always love you more.

I hadn't cried since the day I was restored, but tears stung the back of my eyes as I realised how pointless it was to even hope I had a chance of getter Rose back after everything I'd done to hurt her.

'Hmm...?'

My eyes widened as Rose stirred in her sleep, taking a deep breath and sighing contentedly as she draped an arm over my waist.

How did I let this go so far? I was meant to be guarding her, for God's sake, not embracing another man's sleeping girlfriend like some kind of sick pervert. Very carefully, I lifted her hand off my body and tried to slide myself away from her, but she moved with me.

'Don't go,' she mumbled, still half-asleep, and she subconsciously stretched out her leg to hook a knee over my hip. 'Stay.'

A lump rose in my throat and I took a few shallow breaths to steady myself. The fresh smell of pine needles that carpeted the ground beneath our tent filled my nose - reminding me of Christmas - and while something deep inside of me was threatening to break, a stronger, surer part burst into life.

Love. I remembered how to love.

Allowing myself the luxury of stroking my fingers through Rose's hair one more time, I let my hand trail down to rest on her knee; keeping it tucked safely against my body.

I wasn't going to push my feelings onto her or expect anything back in return - that wasn't fair on her given our current circumstances. But I _could_ express my love by being here for her in whatever way she needed me. And right now she wanted me to stay.

'Sleep well, Roza,' I whispered into the silence, pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling back to marvel at look of peace and calm that settled over her beautiful face. 'I'm here now and I won't leave unless you want me to, I promise. I'll never push you away again.'

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Awwww... I loved the tent scene in LS. Hope you liked the extra details I've added.**_

 _ **Martianeskimo - I know you were angling for a bit of lemony action, but I hope the romance is close enough :)**_

 _ **I've got one last story planned for post-LS. Posting tonight or tomorrow (writing on Christmas day... how's that for dedication?!)**_


	7. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

_**Something cheeky to wrap up the series :D (Not a lemon but hopefully something just as fun.)**_

 _ **Note: No Bloodlines references - my active imagination only**_

* * *

 **7 . Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

(4 months post Last Sacrifice)

'Are you ready for this?' Rose asked, looking up at the impressive façade of the old Turkish hotel across the street.

'As ready as I'll ever be,' the man beside her arched an eyebrow playfully, and they crossed the narrow, paved road hand-in-hand - weaving their way around a red and white trolley car, various food vendors' stalls and the steady stream of gloved-and-beanied Christmas shoppers on their way home to relax and keep warm for the remainder of the evening.

It was two days before Christmas, and Rose had been invited to spend a week with her father, Abe Mazur, in Beyoğlu, Istanbul. Queen Vasilisa would have preferred if Abe had come to spend Christmas with Rose at Court instead (Lissa had recently discovered that she and Christian were expecting her first child, and they were planning to announce the big news to their closest friends on Christmas Day), but the moroi businessman was extremely persuasive. In the end, the royal couple granted Rose and Dimitri ten days' leave from duty, as well as paying for their return airfares and adding in some extra spending money as a thank you for all their hard work over the year.

Rose had been excited about the trip to Turkey for weeks, but now she and Dimitri were actually here she wondered what she was letting herself in for. She'd only spent time with Abe twice since Lissa's coronation, and while they did have a natural rapport, there was still so much she didn't know about her father (and if all the rumours she'd heard were true, she wasn't sure how much she _did_ want to know about him).

There was also the matter of Dimitri coming to stay. Mr Mazur had nothing but praise for the Russian guardian who'd kept Rose safe in the weeks after her prison-break last August, and taken care of her during her recovery after the shooting... But now that Dimitri and Rose had gone public about their relationship, there was a strong possibility Abe might not have such a high regard for the man who was _taking care of_ his only daughter.

'Um, hi,' Rose leaned on the front desk of the hotel, trying not to look overawed by the sheer opulence of the lobby they were standing in. 'I'm Rose Hathaway and this is...'

'Dimitri Belikov!' the clerk behind the counter - a human - fumbled with the pen in his hand then stood to attention as though royalty had arrived. 'I will inform Mr Mazur of your arrival at once.'

He reached for the gold-plated telephone on the counter-top and dialled a few numbers. A brief conversation was carried out in Turkish, and then he hung up again, the smile widening on his face.

'Mr Mazur will be down to greet you at once,' he practically panted in excitement, gesturing impatiently for a porter to come and relieve the honoured guests of their bags. 'Is there any way I may be of service while you are waiting?'

Rose glanced to Dimitri in bemusement then turned her attention back to the concierge.

'We're fine, thanks... Honestly,' she added when his face fell.

'Rosemarie!' a new voice distracted her, and they all turned to see a middle-aged moroi - tall, slim and impeccably dressed - crossing the lobby towards them.

'Hi Abe!' Rose smiled at her father's approach, then was awarded with the unique experience of being bear-hugged by a man who smelt like a loose bowling ball in a perfume shop.

'You remember Dimitri?' Rose pushed her other half forward to complete the introductions, and both men shook hands warmly.

'It's a pleasure to have you here, Dimitri,' Abe regarded the younger man with genuine interest. 'In fact, I've been looking forward to making your acquaintance properly for some time now. Why don't you and I take a walk together before dinner. Rose, do you mind if I steal your companion for half an hour? Your suite has a heated spa-bath, cable TV, and complimentary room service, but if there is anything else you need, I'm sure I can have my staff procure whatever it is you might wish for.'

Rose perked up at the idea of soaking in a warm bath. And maybe ordering a pre-dinner dessert off the room service menu too.

'Sure. You can take him for as long as you need him,' she grinned at the moroi, and a few minutes later the group parted ways - Rose being escorted upstairs to her penthouse suite by the concierge, and Dimitri falling into step beside Abe as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

'This is the smallest of my three residences in Turkey,' Abe explained, indicating for his guardian, Pavel, to take the elevator down to the basement level. 'I own another hotel in Sultanahmet on the other side of the river, and a private property in the country as well, but I thought you and Rose might prefer to experience a taste of the night life that Istanbul has to offer... Shopping, restaurants, nightclubs. Anything you want.'

'That's very generous, Mr Mazur,' Dimitri nodded, trying to hide a frown. He didn't like that he'd been separated from Rose as soon as they'd arrived. There was probably nothing to it, but he still felt a warning bell ringing in the back of his mind. 'I'll ask Rose what kind of activities she feels like doing and perhaps you could make some recommendations? This is my first time in Istanbul, so any suggestions you can offer will be very welcome.'

The big dhampir had such a polite, easy manner that Abe almost felt bad about what he had in store for the boy. _Almost_.

'Of course I'd be very pleased to help,' the older man replied smoothly. 'In fact, there's an excellent Turkish tradition I'd recommend to you if you aren't already familiar with it - have you heard of a _hamam_?'

When Dimitri shook his head, Abe slapped him on the back, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

'Well, there's no time like the present. My hotel is equipped with a state of the art facilities. Why don't I show you the full experience and then, if you like it, you can suggest it to Rosemarie to try tomorrow? The rooms are right around the corner... Here we are,' he declared, reaching a heavy door and stepping aside for Pavel to heave it open before them.

Having no opportunity to refuse, Dimitri stepped inside warily then stopped dead as his host immediately turned to him and began undressing.

'We'd normally use the cubicles for changing, but seeing as nobody else is here at the minute...' Abe removed his suit jacket and handed to Pavel, then began to unbutton his shirt.

'Changing?' the dhampir looked stricken. 'What for?'

'This is my _hamam_ ,' Abe stopped halfway down the row of shirt-buttons to gesture around the entrance room, which was lined with wooden change-cubicles. 'One of the finest examples of a traditional Turkish bathhouse you'll find in the country. I'll have Pavel ring down for the bathing attendants now, while we loosen up in the hot room. Come on, boy. Get your kit off and we'll have a talk man to man.'

To say that Dimitri was unimpressed was an understatement. He'd expected some kind of third-degree from Rose's father - possibly some light threats involving what was going to happen to him if he ever did anything to break Rose's heart - but having to have that discussion _naked_? It was disturbing.

He considered making an excuse to leave, but then realised that this was Abe's idea of a challenge. If he backed down now, it would only make him appear self-conscious and weak - and suggest that he was both unwilling to engage in conversation with his girlfriend's father _and_ lacked proper respect for Rose's Turkish heritage.

After a very awkward pause, Dimitri shrugged off his duster and laid it out on a nearby bench.

'Very good, very good,' Abe's smile was so wide it nearly split his face in two. 'And the rest.'

Taking a seat on the bench, Dimitri removed his boots and socks then peeled off his black cashmere sweater and singlet. At that point he stood up and turned to face away from Abe so he could undo the zipper on his jeans; his cheeks flaming with embarrassment as he shoved the pants down his legs and stepped out of them.

'Underwear too,' Mr Mazur reminded him cheerfully, and the dhampir glowered at the floor as he removed the final article of clothing and placed it on the pile with the rest.

He turned slowly, his hands hovering slightly in front of him to shield his manhood, and was horrified to see Abe Mazur standing completely naked only a few feet away from him. Rose's father was observing his guest with a critical eye - from head to toe and everywhere inbetween.

'Not bad,' he murmured. 'You could work on the love handles, though. A few years into a long-term relationship and you'll fill out in places you never imagined. Got to keep yourself looking good if you're to be seen out with _my_ daughter.'

Abe's eyes dropped to what Dimitri was artfully masking with his hands and he raised an eyebrow in mild disdain.

'What?' Dimitri glowered, actually moving his hands away to prove that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

The older man looked a little smug, and when Dimitri instinctively glanced down to see what had Abe Mazur thinking he was so special, his eyes widened in shock and horror.

The thing dangling between Abe's legs was unnaturally large - to the point of being frightening. He would have had to get pants tailor-made to fit him.

'You know they call me _Zmey_ , don't you?' a dangerous twinkle appeared in the moroi's black eyes. 'Well now you know why... Come on, boy. Stop staring at it and we'll go and have a chat.'

Dimitri looked away, mortified, and then followed Rose's father into the adjoining hot room.

* * *

'...So with these new arrangements, I should be staying at Court in for two thirds of the year, apart from any incidental business trips that might come up. Just think... Rose will have me close by whenever she needs my help. Wonderful, isn't it?'

Abe was sitting on a marble bench, leaning back against the tiled wall behind him and sweating rivers. Fortunately, he'd opted to drape a red-and-white checked _peştemal_ over his hips, so 'the snake' was all but hidden from view (though Dimitri thought there was no point for modesty now that the image of the beast had been burnt indelibly into his memory.)

'Wonderful,' the dhampir replied woodenly.

The idea of spending the next week with Abe was unpleasant enough - but living together at Court for most of the year? Maybe St Basil's would be able to offer him and Rose teaching positions in Russia if things got too bad.

Abe tipped his head back and smiled at the ceiling. By the time he was done with Dimitri tonight, there would be no doubt as to which of them was in charge.

'The _tellaks_ are ready to begin, gentlemen,' Pavel announced from behind a curtain of steam.

'Excellent. Come Dimitri,' Mr Mazur stood, slipping his feet into the sandals provided and scuffing over to a large marble platform at the centre of the room. 'Now for the fun part.'

Biting back curses, Dimitri pulled his _peştemal_ tighter around his hips and followed, unwilling, to meet his doom.

Five minutes later, Abe and Dimitri were lying face-down on opposite sides of the raised marble slab, as the two _tellaks_ \- both large, shirtless men with enough hair on their bodies to rival gorillas - leant over their clients and worked up a soapy lather on their backs.

Unused to being touched so intimately by another man, Dimitri tried to imagine it was Rose massaging his arms and shoulders, but unfortunately, there was no way he could trick his mind into believing it was her. The longer the massage lasted, it grew steadily deeper and then almost painful - his back, legs and buttocks having their fair share of attention as well.

Dimitri was careful not to complain or cry out at the rough treatment - not wanting to give Abe any reason to think of him as a lesser man - but just when he was growing accustomed to the overly-firm pressure, the _tellak_ who had been attending to him stopped suddenly, and in the next moment somebody else stepped in to take his place.

If Dimitri had thought the massage was painful before, then this was excruciating. Thick, strong fingers dug into the trapezius muscle that ran along the top of his shoulder, making him yelp in surprise. Somebody's breath tickled at his ear, and then he heard a low voice murmur the words that chilled him to his soul.

'You better watch out... You better not cry.' The fingers dug in deeper.

'Better not pout I'm telling you why.' A second hand joined the assault - grabbing Dimitri's left thumb and pulling it back swiftly so his arm was locked behind his back.

'Zmey is coming to town.'

The assailant was obviously a professional - holding Dimitri's thumb at the exact angle where it would only hurt him if he tried to free himself. Dimitri knew the move well and decided to bide his time, waiting for a better opportunity to escape.

'He's making a list and checking it twice,' the voice continued, gruff and sinister.

'Gonna find out who's been naughty and nice.' Dimitri made a strangled sound when he felt a knuckle dig into one of the nerve endings in his neck - sending a momentary shooting pain down his shoulder and up through his skull.

'Remember, Zmey is coming to town.' The knuckle disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Dimitri managed to move his head a fraction.

Abe was lying down - peaceful as a baby - enjoying his massage. There was a hint of a smile on his lips, but otherwise he could have been asleep. The complete and utter bastard!

Dimitri resolved to accept the hazing with grace and didn't even flinch when the checked _peştemal_ was removed from where it had been draped over his backside.

'He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake.' The sodden cloth dripped on the back of his neck then teased lower and lower.

'He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake!' There was a loud _snap_ as the towel whipped back and made contact with Dimitri's left butt-cheek, leaving a red welt on the otherwise creamy-smooth skin.

'O! You better watch out... You better not cry.' The massage resumed, focusing on the sensitive flesh at the back of the knee.'

'Better not pout, I'm telling you why.' The _peştemal_ trailed over the soles of Dimitri's feet - the threat of pain almost more disconcerting than pain itself.

'Don't you forget, Zmey is coming to town.' There was sharp sting as Dimitri's other butt-cheek received a matching mark to its mate, before the towel fell with a slap on the marble slab beside him.

An eerie silence hung in the room, then the original bathing attendant returned to complete the remainder of the treatment. The dhampir's body was scrubbed from head to toe with a wash-cloth so rough it may as well have been made from sandpaper, then - the final indignity - a pitcher of cold water was poured over his head and body to wash all the suds away.

Dimitri wiped his eyes and stood slowly, an idea forming in his mind. So Abe wanted to play, did he? Well now it was Dimitri's turn.

* * *

'Now that that's done, shall we dress?' Abe suggested, stretching his arms out contentedly then making for the entry room where their clothing had been stored. 'I've always loved a good Turkish massage. It's quite... invigorating, isn't it?'

'That's one word for it,' Dimitri stepped into his jeans and pulled them up, a faint smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

'What are so happy about?' Abe frowned, disappointed his little hazing ceremony had failed to have the desired effect.

'Oh, nothing much...,' Dimitri smoothed the fabric of his sweater down over his chest then stuck one arm into the sleeve of his leather duster. 'I was just thinking how Rose is waiting for me upstairs...,' he shrugged the duster up over his shoulders, '...and how pissed off she's going to be with you when she finds out what kind of welcome you've given me.'

Abe narrowed his eyes. 'You wouldn't tell her!' he hissed.

Dimitri's smile widened. 'How about this... I won't tell her if you guarantee to never treat me like I'm beneath you again...'

The moroi pursed his lips.

'And also, Rose will be requiring chocolate and doughnuts in our suite each day,' the guardian went on calmly. 'See that she gets them, won't you... And perhaps some kind of jewellery too. My salary only goes so far, and I'd like my Roza to have something nice to wear... but no diamonds,' he added quickly. 'I'm the only one who gets to buy her diamonds.'

Silence hung heavily as the two men sized one another up.

'You're planning to buy her diamonds?' Abe asked suspiciously.

Dimitri's face grew serious. 'I'm already saving for the ring.'

Mr Mazur's expression jumped from surprise to guilt, then settled on a look of quiet satisfaction.

'Well then,' he finished buttoning his suit jacket and extended a hand to Dimitri. 'It sounds like you don't need any reminders from Pavel about taking proper care of my girl. Can I offer you a drink to apologise? I've got a nice blended scotch whiskey if you're interested.'

Dimitri shook Abe's hand to confirm their truce. 'Actually, if it's all the same to you, my girlfriend is waiting upstairs and I promised to give her the best holiday ever. I should probably head up there and see if there's anything she'd like us to do before dinner.'

'Of course. A sensible idea,' Abe agreed, holding the _hamam_ door open for Dimitri to exit. 'The lady's needs should always come first. That one rule will save you a lifetime of trouble - a pity I'm so bad at following it myself.'

Dimitri smiled a secret smile. He'd always believed that Rose should come first. Sometimes he made sure she came second and third as well... Not that he would ever tell her father that!

'I shall strive to follow your advice, Mr Mazur,' he answered demurely, and they entered the elevator and rode up to the top floor together.

When they knocked on the door to the penthouse suite, Rose practically flew into Dimitri's arms.

'Where were you? I was getting worried!' she paused, pulling back to look at him strangely. 'Did you just take a bath?'

Dimitri and Abe exchanged glances.

'Just a quick one,' Dimitri explained. 'Abe was showing me his traditional Turkish bathroom downstairs and thought I might like to try it out.'

'Without me?' Rose glared at her father. 'You should have asked me first. I would have come too!'

'I promise I won't do anything without your direct consent again,' Abe assured his daughter, sparing a sidelong look at the man who stood beside her - an arm loosely wrapped around her back. 'And a little bird told me you have some special dietary requirements, Rose,' he continued. 'I'll stop by the kitchen now and have them prepare something special to send up after dinner and again in the morning.'

Rose looked to Dimitri curiously, but he gave nothing away.

'And another thing,' Abe added, hovering near the door, 'I've been meaning to stop in at the jewellers to have one of my watches fixed. Maybe you two would like to come along for the ride? I might even pick out a little something for each of you while we're there. How does tomorrow morning work for you?'

Rose's eyes lit up with excitement. 'Sounds great, Abe. Thanks!'

Dimitri simply nodded. 'Thank you, Mr Mazur.'

The moroi reached out to clasp the dhampir's shoulder. 'There's no titles needed between family, son. Just call me Abe.'

* * *

'You two seem very chummy,' Rose cornered her boyfriend as soon as Abe had taken his leave and they'd closed the door behind them. 'How did you manage that so fast?'

She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning in to sniff at Dimitri's chest and trying to decide if she liked the smell of the Turkish bath soap better than his usual body-wash.

Dimitri shrugged. 'I don't think he was very keen at first, but once I showed him I had the balls to stand up for myself, I guess he warmed up to me.'

'You showed him your balls, hey?' Rose wiggled her eyebrows. 'Wanna let me in on a bit of that action too?' she pressed herself against his body and made a teasing swirl with her hips.

Her boyfriend groaned - partly in enjoyment, partly because his skin was still so tender from the scrubbing he'd received - then dropped his head to whisper something in her ear.

'Well, your dad _did_ tell me to make sure you come first!'

Rose shrieked when the ground disappeared from beneath her - giggling as Dimitri carried her across their suite to the luxurious adjoining bathroom.

'Come on, Roza. Let me give you a bath you'll never forget!'

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hehehe. I couldn't resist! Naked AbeXDimitri. Too crazy to miss. (So glad my dad didn't do that when I brought my boyfriends home!)**_

 _ **[Note - I finished this one at 3am - have added an extra bit to the ending this morning to hopefully tie things together better - I'll give it another look over at some point & make sure the editing is okay.] **_

_**So... that's it for this one-shot collection. I hope you had fun reading each chapter. We had a mix of sweet, sexy, dark, angsty, romantic and funny - all in 11 days (Normally I take 2-4 weeks to get a chapter out so that's epic for me!)**_

 ** _Thank you for the fav/follows & a big cuddly thank you to everyone who chatted with me through the reviews. It's been fun!_**

 _ **What to read next: If you haven't seen it yet, check out the VA10thanniversaryproject's VA Christmas One-Shot Compilation for more Festive themed short stories. Or you can head to my profile page and see if there are any stories you haven't tried yet. Maybe you'll find one you like?!**_


End file.
